Utsusemi
by SoldierG65434-2
Summary: Soifon has created a new technique and is eager to show Yoruichi. -SMUT-


**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This is my entry for the Smut Challenge on Bleach Asylum YoruSoi FC. It's smut, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Yoruichi strolled along one of the causeways of the Onmitsukido barracks casually, her long, purple hair flowing behind her. The sun had already dipped below the high walls of the Seireitei and the sky was painted with an orange glow.

Yoruichi hadn't realized it while she was away, but the extended periods of time that she has been spending here lately made her realize just how much she missed this place and the people in it. Nostalgia wasn't the only thing keeping her around, however.

Yoruichi stopped in her tracks as a masked messenger dropped down in front of her. She had heard in coming a mile away, but hadn't let on.

"Yoruichi Shihoin?" The messenger asked as if the question needed answering.

"That's what they call me." Yoruichi replied sarcastically.

"The Commander-in-Chief wishes to see you in her office." The messenger relayed and disappeared. Shrugging, Yoruichi turned around and made her way to her summon.

Though most people didn't realize it, Soifon's office and quarters were one in the same. It was more practical to have everything consolidated in one place than to have a separate area for sleeping and working.

Yoruichi pushed the shoji to the side and entered Soifon's office, finding the petite woman where she almost always was, sitting behind her desk.

"You sent for me, Taicho?" Yoruichi asked, mocking the official way that Soifon had sent for her.

"Yes, I have something I want to show you." Soifon smirked as she stood up. Yoruichi instantly saw that she was not wearing her usual chest wraps or any underwear.

Over the last few weeks, Soifon has been one of her training spells. During these times, all Soifon did was work and train at an unusually high rate. The extra training left no time for anything else, and by extension, Yoruichi, who was feeling especially needy at this point. Smiling and her lover's attire, Yoruichi wondered if Soifon intended on making up for lost time.

Soifon moved in front of her desk. She was about six feet from Yoruichi.

"Shihou Black Ops Number 3: Utsusemi." Soifon looked into Yoruichi's eyes.

"I've heard of it." Yoruichi smirked.

"Of course you have. You invented it. However, over the last few weeks, I have perfected it." Soifon said with no amount of humility. Yoruichi crossed her arms. "I've reached a level that not even you have achieved."

"Is that so?" Yoruichi asked sarcastically. Even though Yoruichi and Soifon were about as far from enemy's now that any two people could be, Soifon still kept up her attempts to one-up the brown-skinned Goddess. It reminded Yoruichi of the song from the Human World "Anything you can do I can do Better."

_Just as well sometimes_, Yoruichi thought, _but never better_.

"Indeed." Soifon confirmed. "Doubtlessly, you have also heard by now of my ability to use shunpo to create clones of myself."

"It pretty impressive, but it uses the same concepts as Utsusemi." Yoruichi downplayed the ability. She knew it would get Soifon worked up.

"Yes, it does. That was why it was so easy to integrate those two techniques." Soifon smirked as Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Integrate?" Yoruichi asked, taken aback.

"Yes, not only have I perfected Utsusemi, but I have integrated it with my ability to replicate my image." Suddenly, Yoruichi felt a small hand grab her rear while a lithe arm wrapped itself around her waist. Soifon's chin was resting on Yoruichi's shoulder, her breath tickling her ear.

_I didn't even see her move!_ Yoruichi though. _She really has gotten better._ Yoruichi was so surprised by the sudden grope that she didn't notice that there was another Soifon standing where the original was.

"This is what I have created." Soifon half-whispered.

"It's…impressive, but it's nothing that I haven't seen before." Yoruichi struggled to regain control of her senses. It had been so long since they had been intimate.

"I think you'll find that this is something wholly original." Yoruichi's eyes widen again as the image before her began to walk towards her. "You see, Utsusemi only creates a tangible image from one's reiatsu, while my clones are merrily illusions that mirror my movements. By combining these two techniques, I am able to create a reiatsu clone capable of antonymous motion."

"They're fragile, only meant to be a distraction, not suited for real combat." Soifon's breath tickled Yoruichi's ear. "But they are useful for…other things." Without warning, the clone gently cupped Yoruichi's face and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Yoruichi gasped into "Soifon's" mouth in surprise. It felt real. It was indistinguishable from the woman standing behind her. Soifon's hands moved from her rear to her chest and began to gently massage her breasts through the fabric of her jacket while she kissed and licked Yoruichi's neck.

"So, what do you think?" Soifon asked between kisses. Yoruichi's answered was a loud moan as "Soifon" parted her mouth and thrust her tongue inward.

Yoruichi couldn't even think anymore. The only though in her mind was that she was sandwiched between _two_ Soifon, who were kissing and fondling her.

Yoruichi was so lost in sensation that she didn't even notice that she was being led to the bedroom. Soifon closed the shoji behind them, "Soifon" never breaking the kiss that Yoruichi was now returning feverishly, ignoring the fact that it wasn't really Soifon who she was kissing. It felt too real for her too care.

Still clasping her from behind, Soifon's hands moved from Yoruichi's breasts and began to unfasten the clasp of her jacket. She dropped the garment carelessly onto the floor. Gently, both Soifon's pushed her back onto the futon.

Both Soifon's stood over a panting Yoruichi. For a moment, everything seemed to stop and Soifon looked into Yoruichi's eyes, searching for any apprehension or signs that she was uncomfortable. All she saw was carnal lust.

Smiling seductively, Soifon turned to her avatar. Reaching up to its neck, she unfastened the top of the uniform. It fell to its waist, revealing the pert breasts that were identical in every way to Soifon's. The clone did the same, and both Soifon began to undress each other.

Yoruichi watched, panting lustfully, as both Soifon's stripped each other bare and began to touch each other. All the blood in her body seemed to rush to her loins as both Soifon's turned in unison to her. Soifon and her avatar crawled onto the bed with Yoruichi and began to undress her.

First they removed her shoes. Then, one untied the beige wrap around her waist that held her top and bottom together. One Soifon removed Yoruichi's top and began to fondle her now bare breasts. She found the nipples already fully erect. Yoruichi bit down on a cry that almost escaped her lips a Soifon flick both of her nipples with her thumbs.

Sex between Yoruichi and Soifon was always a battle of sorts. Each one wanted to be in control of the situation, but for different reasons. Yoruichi preferred to be in charge of her own satisfaction, while Soifon only wanted to please her Lady. Most of the time, Yoruichi one these battles, as Soifon didn't want to defy Yoruichi's will, but she did have a weakness that she couldn't resist.

Yoruichi's breasts were very sensitive. So much so that Soifon could make Yoruichi climax just from foreplay. Whenever Soifon wanted to be in control, all she had to do was focus on Yoruichi's breasts for a little while and the usually strong woman would turn into a panting mass of skin and muscle, begging to be pleased.

While one Soifon continued to massage Yoruichi's breasts and kiss her fiercely, the other began the remove her pants. Soifon smiled in satisfaction as the fabric stuck to the paradise between the Goddess's thighs.

Now completely bare, the three women became a writhing mass on the bed. There were hands all over Yoruichi. She had long since lost track of which was the real Soifon, but she didn't care. She was on her back, resting between the legs of a Soifon as if she were she were a chair. The Soifon's breasts were pressed into her back as she fondled Yoruichi's ample bosom, twisting the dark nipples between her fingers. Yoruichi's head was turned to the side her lips were locked with the woman's, moaning deeply into the kiss.

The other Soifon was roaming the rest of Yoruichi's body, kissing and licking every inch of skin.

Yoruichi's breath became shallow and rapid. Her muscles tensed and released as mild waves of pleaser coursed thought her body.

_She hasn't even toughed my pussy and I already cam_e_!_ Yoruichi though as she recovered from her mild orgasm. Unlike Soifon , Yoruichi had no aversion to vulgar euphemisms.

Soifon smiled in triumph. Yoruichi was completely lost in pleasure. Though Yoruichi didn't realize, or probable even care, Soifon had delegated Yoruichi's breasts and mouth to her clone. She wanted to save the real fun for herself.

Kissing a trail all down Yoruichi's perfectly flat stomach, Soifon arrived to one of her most favorite places. Yoruichi always kept herself shaven bare, a fact Soifon was grateful for, considering the amount of time she spent there. Breathing deeply, Soifon absorbed the pungent aroma. There wasn't a perfume that smelled better. It was the smell that made Soifon fell wanted.

Slowly, Soifon licked Yoruichi's inner thighs. Yoruichi's arousal had trickled down along the smooth, creamy skin and Soifon didn't want to waist a drop.

Yoruichi clamped down her thighs, urging Soifon's head inward. She hated when Soifon teased her like that. The Soifon holding her broke the kiss and took one of Yoruichi's hard nipples in its mouth, flicking its tongue against it rapidly while manipulating the other with its thumb. This time, Yoruichi didn't restrain her cry.

Smiling smugly, Soifon wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's thighs and parted them enough to give her head room. Gently, she wrapped her lips around Yoruichi's swollen numb of pleasure and sucked on it.

The moans coming from Yoruichi's mouth instantly jumped in pitch and fervor. Slowly, making sure as to not miss an inch if the sensitive, velvety skin, Soifon kissed and licked Yoruichi's engorged lower lips until she reached Yoruichi's entrance. Kissing the outside of the whole that now resembled a well from all of Yoruichi's moisture, Soifon plunged her tongue into Yoruichi as far as it would go.

Yoruichi writhed, gripping the sheets in a desperate attempt to maintain some form of control over herself. But it was useless. As Soifon darted her tongue in and out, stroking a caressing Yoruichi's velvety inner walls, she flicked her nose against Yoruichi's clitoris.

It was too much. Yoruichi's thighs clamped down on Soifon's head with tremendous force as she called out her name to the heavens and whoever happened to be walking by Soifon's office at that time. But Soifon didn't stop. She increased her pace, drinking in every last drop of the Goddess, who was now beside herself with pleasure.

Yoruichi's last orgasm hadn't even subsided when the next started. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was open in a silent scream, a slim trail of saliva coming out of the corner.

Yoruichi went limp as Soifon extricated her head from the vice like grip of Yoruichi's thighs. Grinning, Soifon licked her lips. Yoruichi was now just a panting, moaning mass. Sitting up, Soifon's avatar repositioned Yoruichi so that she was knelling. Closing in, Soifon captured Yoruichi's lips in a heated kiss, mashing their breasts together.

Yoruichi returned the kiss dreamily, as if in a daze. She couldn't even taste Soifon. All she could taste was her own tang. Sandwiched again between the two Soifon's, Yoruichi knelt helplessly, eager for what they had in store for her next.

The Soifon in front of her broke the kiss and moved her head lower, capturing a sensitive nipple and sucking on it gently. The other Soifon massaged the other breast, making sure that they never went without stimulation.

With her free hand, Soifon ran her fingers along Yoruichi lithe body until the game to rest at her womanhood. She plunge her index and middle finger inside of Yoruichi. They entered smoothly, meeting no resistance.

Yoruichi opened her mouth in a lustful moan. The Soifon behind her raised her free hand to her mouth and placed her middle finger inside. Yoruichi closed her mouth and sucked on the digit, moaning deeply.

Now coated in saliva, Soifon's avatar removed the finger from Yoruichi's mouth and guided her hand southward. Gently, she prodded the muscles of Yoruichi's rear until they gave way and she was inside.

As one Soifon pumped in and out of Yoruichi's rear, the other began to draw slow circles around Yoruichi's clitoris as her fingers glided in and out.

Not knowing anything else to do, Yoruichi let her instincts take over. She bucked her hips against the sources of pleasure. Her eyes were rolled back and her mouth was agape in a perpetual moan.

Gradually, the Soifon's increased their pace. Yoruichi wrapped her one arm around the neck of the woman behind her and the other around the neck of the one in front of her. Their pace reached a fever pitch and Yoruichi seized up yet again, quivering and crying out Soifon's name as she climaxed for the fourth time.

The Soifon's released Yoruichi from their grasp and let her collapse on her side onto the bed, panting. Giddy with anticipation, Soifon decided that it was her turn for some fun.

Leaving her on her side, Soifon wrapped her left leg around Yoruichi's right and drew her own heated womanhood up to Yoruichi's. Leaning forward over Yoruichi, Soifon began to slowly grind their wet sexes together. They were both so aroused that there was virtually no friction. It felt like silk.

While Soifon ground their hips together, her avatar sat behind Yoruichi, leaning over her, fondling a breast while kissing her.

Soifon felt the euphoric pressure building inside her. This had always been their favorite act. It was the one thing that was uniquely lesbian, which is why they did it often.

No longer willing to wait, Soifon increased her rate, gridding their sexes together feverishly. Between kisses, the only sound coming from Yoruichi's mouth was Soifon's name, in the form of a desperate plea for release.

Suddenly, Soifon's legs buckled and her hands knotted into fits gripping the sheets. They orgasmed together, calling out each other's name as if there were no other people in existence.

Depleted, Soifon fell down on the bed next you Yoruichi. Yoruichi was so far gone that she didn't even notice the clone dissipate. All she knew was that there was a sever lack of contact, so she crawled over to Soifon and wrapped all her limbs around her, resting her head on her shoulder.

They lied together in silence for a while. The night air felt cold against the sweat of their bodies, so Soifon drew the sheets up around them. After a few moments of blissful silence, Yoruichi finally spoke.

"Where has this Soifon been all my life?" Yoruichi asked breathlessly as she snuggled up closer to Soifon. It amused Soifon to know end that the indomitable Yoruichi Shihoin was a cuddler.

"She's always been here," Soifon answered. "She's just been afraid to show herself until now."

"You mean I've always been with a kinky sex freak?" Yoruichi asked hopefully.

"I..guess…If you want to put it that way." Soifon blushed. Yoruichi laughed. Even after all that, she could still make Soifon blush with a simple phrase. They fell back into a comfortable silence. Soifon started to drift off into sleep when Yoruichi spoke up again.

"Soi?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah?" Soifon replied groggily.

"You know I love you, right?" Yoruichi asked.

"You say it often enough." Soifon replied with a kiss. Soifon started to drift off to sleep when Yoruichi poke up again.

"Soi?" Yoruichi asked again.

"Yes?" Soifon responded, a little perturbed. That technique was very taxing and she needed to get some sleep.

"You better pray that I never figure out that little trick." Yoruichi smiled predatorily.


End file.
